


Until Next Time

by General_Kyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Mentor Severus Snape, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Jasmine Lily Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, but to Severus Snape she‘s so much more than the child from the prophecy.Severus can‘t believe his eyes when he sees Lily‘s daughter walk into his class - and in that moment - everything changed.





	Until Next Time

In the year 1991, the girl-who-lived arrived at Hogwarts to start her first year. The journey on the Hogwarts express had already impressed her greatly, she was forced to live with her aunt and her husband and son, all of three of them were muggles who didn’t understand the magical world. And so far, young Jasmine wasn’t sure if _she_ understood everything that that Hermione and Ron told her on the express.

 

Jasmine felt slightly less frightened with her two new friends, especially Hermione knew everything about Hogwarts despite her having grown up with muggles too. After a wonderful journey over the lake, they all entered the Great Hall alongside the other first-year students. The Headmaster explained that the Sorting ceremony would take place now, so far Jasmine hadn’t thought about which house she wanted to be in. 

 

Ron suggested that he would probably end up in Gryffindor like his older brothers had been; Jasmine silently hoped she‘d get sorted into the same house so she wouldn’t be separated from the only people who weren’t staring at the ugly scar on her forehead. She brushed over her red fringe, trying her best to hide it, but even the headmaster seemed to rest his eyes on it for a while. 

 

The first few students looked anxious as Professor McGonagall placed the old, grumpy looking wizard hat on their heads. Jasmine shifted nervously on her bench, what if the hat would sort her into the wrong house? What if she didn’t find any friends there? 

 

"Hey, Jasmine," Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Sorting Hat respects your wishes."

 

"Not everything in your books has to be true, you know?" Ron said, watching the other students being sorted with mild interest.

 

"You‘re not helping, Ron!" snapped Hermione and turned to face a very frightened Jasmine. "If we both get sorted into Ravenclaw that‘d be great too."

 

Jasmine nodded. Her friend was right, she was worrying too much. 

 

"Hey, what about me?" Ron protested. Before Hermione could reply, Professor McGonagall called out her name and after a moment of consideration, the hat shouted: "Gryffindor!" Soon after followed Ron, just as he‘d predicted he got put into Gryffindor as well. 

 

The moment Jasmine had dreaded most came eventually. "Jasmine Lily Potter!" called out McGonagall, she smiled down at the girl and placed the hat on top of Jasmine‘s head. She found it hard to concentrate with all these curious eyes on her; she squeezed her eyelids shut and flinched when the Sorting Hat‘s voice echoed through her mind.

 

"Hmmm, interesting indeed - I can see that you‘re quite the smart and sensitive young lady. A lot of passion, but you tend to hold yourself back at times ..."

 

"Please let me be in Gryffindor!" she thought.

 

"Ah, I see you‘ve made your choice to stay close to your friends ... I respect that," the voice spoke. "It‘s a ... Gryffindor!" announced the hat and Jasmine walked over to the cheering and applauding students dressed in black and red robes. Hermione and Ron congratulated her and they enjoyed the feast that had magically appeared on their table.

 

Fred and George, Ron‘s older brothers and twins, sat across from them and joked around with another Gryffindor student next to them. Fred suddenly stopped talking and squinted his eyes as he observed something in the distance, Jasmine was curious and followed the direction which Fred was looking in with her eyes. She noticed that there was only one free chair at the end of the Teachers‘ table, but in her opinion that was nothing to be so confused about. 

 

"Snape‘s not here," Fred said.

 

"Maybe he‘s already hiding in his dungeon and torturing some poor students," answered George and grinned.

 

"The school year just started!"

 

"D‘you think that he will wait until we‘re done with the feast? Of course, he does it while we‘re distracted. He‘s a blood-sucking vampire, alright," George said and covered half of his face with the sleeve of his cloak, mimicking the vampires Jasmine had seen in muggle horror movies her cousin Dudley sometimes secretly watched. 

 

"He doesn‘t sound very nice, which subject does he teach?" asked Jasmine while she repeatedly stabbed her fork into her sausages, her mind was busy making up horrible scenarios again. 

 

"Professor Snape is our Potions teacher," explained Hermione. 

 

"They say if you survive him, you survive anything," Ron added.

 

Jasmine exchanged worried looks with both the Weasley siblings and Hermione, to her delight she shook her head firmly. "Don‘t listen to them," she sighed and patted Jasmine‘s back in a way that made the girl feel slightly better about being taught by a supposed 'vampire'. If magic existed in this world, it wouldn’t shock her if vampires were a part of it too.

* * * 

Jasmine jumped out of bed on the next morning. She had never been this excited about waking up before, usually, she escaped into her dreams to find some moments of joy in her dull life, but now she was at Hogwarts and she strongly believed that anything was possible in a magical place like this. 

 

Her mood was slighted dulled after Hermione announced that their first lessons would be Charms, Herbology and ... _Potions_. She reminded herself to focus on the good things and put aside her worries, for now, she was too afraid to ask but she was sure that Hermione knew a few protection spells already. She was safe.

* * * 

The Charms lesson was exactly how Jasmine had imagined what going to a school for magic might feel like; she did extraordinarily well for her first attempt to make a feather float by using the _Wingardium Leviosa_ and the small Professor Flitwick winked at her with an encouraging smile on his lips. Jasmine wished she could have spent the entire day in Flitwick‘s class, it was hard for her to believe that any other teacher would do their job as good as him.

 

Professor Sprout reminded her of a typical Muggle grandmother, the woman had a pleasant voice and was very patient with Jasmine when she couldn’t fit the earmuffs over her head. She was fascinated and terrified at the same time as the mandrakes began to screech through the greenhouse. 

 

After all the spell casting and replanting mandrakes, Jasmine was happy to enjoy lunchtime with her friends. So far she still hadn’t seen the mysterious vampire man who lived in the dungeons, she figured that vampires naturally didn’t like the sun very much so he probably didn’t like roaming the halls during the day. Something inside her felt a little sorry for Professor Snape, it must be hard to teach students and resist the temptations to drink their blood. _What if he drinks mine?_

 

"I keep telling you," Hermione said briskly on their way down to the Potions lab. "Dumbledore would never let anyone he doesn’t trust near us."

 

"Did you read that in your books?" asked Jasmine.

 

"You‘re starting to sound an awful lot like Ron," Hermione replied.

 

The three of them arrived at the door to the Potions classroom; the dungeon was cold and dark, the burning torches on the stone walls didn’t produce enough heat and Jasmine could see Draco Malfoy stared at her in the corner of her eye. She heard a faint sound of movement behind the door, someone was approaching it from inside - her heart pounded rapidly faster and she couldn’t move anymore. Her legs simply refused to work properly, it reminded her of the times Uncle Vernon had hit her and ... _No._ He wasn‘t here. It was Snape she had to worry about.

 

A tall, dark man opened the door; he was clad in black robes and his face was hidden between black curtains of greasy hair. His skin was pale, which was enough for Jasmine to confirm her greatest fear. She quickly turned her head to look the other way, eye contact was the last thing she desired from the man.

 

"Come in," the cold voice of Professor Snape said as he disappeared back into the dimly lit room, his long cloak billowed behind him. 

 

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students all hurried to find the best seats, only a few brave souls decided to sit in the first row; the rest were hiding in the shadows of the last one. Jasmine, Hermione, and Ron sat close together. Her friends were chatting about something, but Jasmine didn’t feel like talking, she didn’t feel like she‘d be able to make a single sound while Snape stood in the same room as her. She looked around, desperate for silent distraction and decided to examine the glasses and bottles standing on the high shelves, they all seemed to contain odd looking creatures and plants - one of the many tiny beasts winked at Jasmine in the same fashion Flitwick had.

 

The Professor‘s back was turned to the class, in his right hand he held his wand and swung it swiftly over the surface of the blackboard. The words _'Professor Snape'_ and _Potions class_ appeared on the board. Snape turned around and his dark hair swung back.

 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," his voice was barely a whisper, but the entire class fell silent to listen. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don‘t expect you will really understand the beauty of ..."

 

Suddenly his dark eyes rested upon Jasmine and the girl twitched as their eyes locked for an uncomfortably long moment. _He must be staring at my scar,_ she told herself and quickly hid it with her hand. 

* * * 

Snape was about to finish his regular opening speech when he saw _her_ sitting in the shadows of his Potions classroom. Her hair was the same shade of red, it fell over her shoulders in smooth waves and Severus drew in a sharp breath once he saw the blue ocean in her fearful eyes. _She has Jame‘s eyes._

 

The students watched him move through the rows of tables, some of them had forgotten to close their mouths after he stopped in front of the girl‘s table. She turned her head up, small hands still clutched over her forehead.

 

"Your name," Severus‘ voice quavered.

 

The young girl tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something, but she remained silent. It was the silence that made this moment feel all the more dreadful, he knew it was bound to happen one day - but Albus had refused to tell him that Lily‘s daughter had grown up to be an exact mirrored image of her mother. He felt warmth in a place that had only been frozen in ice after he failed to protect the woman he loved most.

 

And now her daughter had walked into his class, looking outright terrified at the sight of him. He knew he had this effect on a lot of students except for the Slytherins, but he didn’t want Lily‘s last gift to the world to fear him like the rest. 

 

"My name is Jasmine," the girl squeaked and lowered the hands from her forehead. She stared at him, waiting for something bad to happen, but Severus merely glanced at her scar and felt something wet run down his cheeks. "Jasmine Lily Potter, Sir."

 

Hearing her say it out loud finally made it a reality, he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating, it was true. "Is there something wrong, Professor?" Jasmine asked, voice full of innocence and concern. Snape gasped - she didn’t know. Everything about her family and the cause of their death must be unknown to the girl, he imagined how dearly she must‘ve missed her mother and Severus‘ heart stung as he recalled his own childhood memories with Lily. 

 

"Don‘t be worried about me, Lily," Snape replied hoarsely and immediately regretted to have raised his voice at all when he saw how Jasmine narrowed her blue eyes at him. 

"That‘s my mother‘s name," she said, her voice breaking half-way through the words. "Did you know her?" Her voice turned into nothing more than a faint whisper.

Yes, was the word Severus desired to say, but only a pathetic _hiccup_ noise escaped his lips and he tasted salty water. He needed to get out of here, he would not break down; not in front of his students - not in front of Lily‘s daughter. The girl looked like she was close to tears as well, Snape wished he would know how to comfort another human being all of a sudden. 

"Professor?" Malfoy called from the front row. 

"Silence," he hissed. He shook his head and hoped his long hair would hide the tears building up in his eyes. "Stay where you are," he told the class. 

Severus stormed out of the classroom, not daring to look back when he heard a pair of quick feet run after him. He secretly hoped it was Lily‘s daughter, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that it was Draco Malfoy. 

"Where are you going, Sir? What did she do?" the boy panted, clearly out of breath from trying to keep up with Snape‘s big steps. 

"My private matters are none of your concern, now go back to the classroom," Severus managed to say without a hint of shakiness in his words. 

"But, Professor-" 

"Leave, before I‘m forced to take away house points from my own house," he added impatiently and to his relief, Malfoy seemed to be scared enough to hurry back inside the room. Severus admitted that he didn’t know where exactly he was supposed to go, all he knew was that he needed to get away from the classroom as far as possible. 

* * * 

Draco slammed the door behind him as loud as he could. His icy blue eyes were full of malice when he stopped in his trails to glare at Jasmine, who was still fighting with the tears in her eyes. Somehow it would surely turn out this was all her fault, that she alone was responsible for the huge fiasco the first Potions lesson had turned out to be. 

The Slytherins were whispering amongst themselves, throwing quick glances at Jasmine and sniggering. The girl was far too perplexed to speak up for herself, but Hermione was eager to question her nonetheless. 

"What was that all about?" she whispered. 

"I ... have no idea," Jasmine replied and let her head hang low so that the snickering Slytherins couldn’t see her scar through all the hair anymore. "I thought he was a vampire! But vampires don‘t cry, do they?" 

"I‘m more worried about the fact that he mentioned your mother, are you sure you have never seen Professor Snape before?" 

"Can‘t you remember how I told you how scared I was of him?" Jasmine felt a little hurt that Hermione considered that she wouldn’t be able to recall the memory of coming face-to-face with someone as scary-looking as Snape. "Now I‘m worried that he was scared of me." 

"Oi, that‘s just silly," Ron interrupted the two girls. "I guess he‘s had a rough day, or maybe he doesn’t like your scar ..." 

Jasmine raised her voice and slammed a fist down on her table. "If that‘s so, he can stay away. I would like to see him run around with an ugly scar on his forehead!" The girl broke out in wild sobbing and Hermione wrapped her arms around Jasmine to soothe her. 

* * * 

Severus strode through the many empty corridors of Hogwarts, most students were still sitting in their classes and so far none of the other Professors had decided to disturb the silence he needed so badly. His thoughts ran wild and the many voices in his head screamed so loud that Snape couldn’t think straight. For one second he believed he‘d seen a red shimmer fly past the windows of the halls, but he paid it no mind. 

He couldn’t hide from the truth forever - it would be his destiny to devote his life and knowledge to the heir of the only person he ever loved. Snape quietly swore that he‘d teach the little girl everything he knew if he ignored the unfitting blue eyes of her‘s for a moment, he hoped that her talents would resemble her mother as much as her looks. 

"Ah, there you are," a soft, old voice called from behind him and Snape‘s body froze. A hand rested on his shoulder and he was quick to wipe it off. 

"Fawkes told me that you were fancying a nice walk over teaching your new students," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard, not looking the slightest bit alarmed by Snape‘s violent reaction. 

"You don‘t understand," Severus spat. 

"I believe I understand the situation quite well, although I don‘t reckon that I can fully (understand) the monster you‘re fighting against," the headmaster replied calmly. "I knew the day would come where I could no longer hide it from you, Severus. Yes, Lily‘s daughter is just as beautiful and strong as her dear mother." 

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Snape restrained himself from shouting at the old man. 

"I was afraid you would fall back into old obsessions," he replied firmly. "And now I realize that I‘d been right to assume such things." 

"Old obsessions?!" roared Professor Snape. "You don‘t know what it means to love!" 

Dumbledore glanced at him through his half-moon spectacles and wore a sad smile. "There are many ways one can love and I believe now the time has come for you to make a choice, Severus. I swore I‘d never show anyone the good inside you, but perhaps Miss Potter deserves to know the truth." 

Professor Snape lowered his eyes and remained silent. 

"Ask your heart if you don‘t know the answer. I will allow you some time to consider my words; I will take care of your students, for now, it‘s been years since I‘ve brewed up a good o‘ potion, but we never stop learning, do we?" Dumbledore patted Severus on the back and left him alone with his thoughts. 

* * * 

Jasmine‘s second day at Hogwarts was probably one of the worst day she had ever experienced, which meant a lot since she had endured the Dursleys for eleven years. Uncle Vernon‘s vicious outbreaks or Dudley‘s insults were nothing compared to the way everyone had stared at her after the story about her and Snape had spread through the school within hours. She had heard some of them whisper about wild theories - a few involved the possibility of her and the Professor being related. 

The only thing worse than her ruined reputation was the fact that she couldn’t get the image of the older man with tears in his dark eyes out of her mind. She didn’t know old people could cry like that, those tears looked a bit silly on a face that seemed to be frozen into a constant sneer. If it was true that he knew his mother, why didn’t he tell Jasmine something about her? It wasn’t fair that someone like Snape knew more about her than she did. 

Jasmine felt the strong urge to scream, but she couldn’t bring herself to wake up Hermione and her other roommates. Hermione had done her best to calm her down, but there was nothing she could do against the hole in her heart that her parents had left inside her. If Snape knew something, _anything_ that could fill the hole, she‘d do everything in her might to squeeze it out of him. 

She wrapped the Niffler plushie that Hagrid had given her into her arms and buried her teary eyes in its fur. Jasmine didn’t know if she could survive even the first school year without breaking down. 

Jasmine's eyelids were about to fall shut when a bright blue light illuminated the dormitory and disturbed her nightly rest. She rubbed her eyes and slowly crawled out from below her blanket. Once her eyes got used to the light, she couldn’t believe what she saw. 

A silvery blue doe was standing in front of her bed; it was slightly transparent and glowed beautifully. The doe lowered her head and her small nose gracefully touched Jasmine‘s forehead as if she was giving her a good-night-kiss. The girl chuckled softly and wiped her tears away, she didn‘t want the doe to think that it was her fault that she was sad. 

"What‘s your name? Mine‘s Jasmine," she whispered. 

The doe tilted her head and stared at Jasmine with her empty eyes. 

"So ... why are you here?" Jasmine asked again. 

But the doe didn’t look eager to share any information with the girl, she turned towards the open window and Jasmine feared that she was about to fly off. 

"Don‘t leave me. Everyone keeps leaving me and I can‘t take it any longer ... Stay, please stay until I‘m asleep. I promise I won‘t cry anymore, that‘s why you‘re here, isn‘t it?" Jasmine sobbed. 

The doe shook her head and to Jasmine‘s delight she 'kissed' her face once more, even if the girl couldn’t quite feel any physical touch, it made her feel incredibly warm and comfortable anyways. That was more than enough for her. 

"Good night," Jasmine said and kept a close watch on the animal until her eyelids began to feel heavy and eventually fell shut. In this night, her sleep was filled with the most magnificent and whimsical adventures her mind had ever come up with ... 

* * * 

Next morning Jasmine dragged a rather confused Hermione into a quiet corner and told her everything about the ghost that had visited her last night. 

"The 'ghost' you saw was actually a Patronus," she corrected her with a raised finger. 

"A Patron- what?" 

"Pa-tro-nus, it‘s a spiritual guarding who protects you from dark forces. I read that only powerful wizards and witches are capable of producing one. So whoever sent it to you, must have been a great wizard. We should totally find out who it was!" Hermione sounded rather excited as she explained everything to Jasmine. 

Jasmine hesitated a moment before she spoke. "But how?" 

"We can ask Professor Dumbledore, he‘s known to have an answer for everything that happens in Hogwarts." Hermione smiled and now Jasmine couldn’t hold back a laugh. It was relief that washed over her and caused her to chuckle. Finally, someone would have some answers for the endless amount of questions she had, she was simply delighted. 

"But first," Hermione interrupted Jasmine‘s happy thoughts. "We‘ve got classes!" 

The thought of having a talk with Dumbledore later was enough to keep Jasmine from falling asleep during their first History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns, who was also a ghost, but Ron and Hermione assured her that he wasn‘t a Patronus. 

The three friends ate their lunch together under a tree near the lake. Jasmine was deeply focused on remembering all the details she would have to tell the headmaster about, after all, she didn’t want him to think that she was crazy and only imagining things. 

"Who do you think sent it to you?" Ron asked. 

"Maybe it was my mom or dad," Jasmine replied and gazed into the distance. 

"That would be awesome, wouldn’t it? My mum would never do that for me ... It‘s more likely that she sends me a howler soon," Ron said and lowered his head. 

Hermione watched the two of them talk and opened her mouth several times before she closed it once more. 

"What is it, Hermione?" Jasmine wondered. 

"I‘m sorry to tell you, but de- your parents can‘t do it anymore," she said very quietly. 

They didn’t speak again until classes were over. 

* * * 

Hermione had shown Jasmine the way to the headmaster‘s office and together they had figured out the password, but once the gargoyles allowed them to pass, Hermione hugged her friend and turned around to leave. 

"Wait- aren‘t you coming with me?" 

"I wish I could, but I need to borrow some books from the library. Don‘t worry, it won‘t take long," Hermione answered and left. 

Jasmine took a deep breath and followed the spiral staircase up towards the office. She knocked lightly on the door, a little worried that she was disturbing an old man with her troubles. 

"Miss Potter, come in!" Professor Dumbledore‘s voice came from behind the door. She pressed herself against the door and nearly stumbled over when she realized how easily it opened. The headmaster sat in a big chair, he was stroking his long beard and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. The roomed looked spectacular to Jasmine; expensive and rare looking artifacts were laying and hanging all over the walls and many tables; the shelves were filled to the brim with old books and a shining red bird sat in a cage and eyed Jasmine with great interest. 

"Tell me, what brings you here? A young girl like you should spend her free time with her friends not with an old man like me," Dumbledore mused and pointed at the chair on the other side of the table. 

"I need to ask you something, Sir," Jasmine said and sat down across from him. 

And then she told the headmaster everything she could remember about last night, he listened to her and occasionally nodded or smiled until she fell silent and eagerly waited for him to reply. 

"The only person who I know to have produced a doe Patronus happens to be your dear mother, Jasmine." 

Jasmine shifted nervously in her seat. She didn’t know if she should believe Hermione or Dumbledore, they both seemed to be pretty smart. 

"My friend said that‘s impossible," she said, and silently hoped that Hermione had been wrong for once. 

Professor Dumbledore leaned over the table and clasped his hands together with a warm smile on his face. "In a world full of magic and wonders, I find it hard to believe that anything is impossible. The people who loved us never truly leave us, they will find a way to stay with us forever." 

Jasmine left the headmaster‘s office soon after with a smile so bright that any students who crossed her looked rather disturbed by her happiness. The talk with Dumbledore had vanished her thoughts about Professor Snape, now that she knew her mother was still with her, a creepy old bat wouldn’t bother her anymore. 

* * * 

Professor Dumbledore was most pleased that Professor Snape had decided to return to his job as a teacher after the headmaster had told him about his attempts at brewing a simple potion that had nearly destroyed the entire classroom after it exploded. Albus knew that every wizard had his strengths, but potions had never been something the old man quite understood. 

He looked up from his Daily Prophet (he enjoyed reading the colorful comic stripes and the celebrity drama) when he heard someone enter his office. It didn’t surprise him to see Professor Snape, he was carrying several rolls of parchment and placed them carefully on the table. 

"They need to be signed, Sir," Severus explained and nodded curtly before he turned on his heels to leave. 

"One last question, old friend," Dumbledore said and Snape slowly turned his head back to face him. "What is it, Sir?" 

"You wouldn’t possibly happen to know anything about a wizard or witch at Hogwarts whose Patronus takes the form of a doe, would you?" Dumbledore saw Snape raise an eyebrow. 

"No Idea," Snape said after a long pause. 

"That‘s it then, good day to you, Severus," Dumbledore answered with a knowing smile. 

* * * 

No less than six years after the night Jasmine believed to have been kissed by her mother‘s Patronus, she found herself face-to-face with her old Potions Master in a dark place called the Shrieking Shack. The scarf she had wrapped around his neck was soaking with blood. _His blood._

The man she had believed to be a vicious vampire had turned out to be the father she never had. After he had saved her from Professor Quirrel in the first year, they had begun to form a strong bond that no one aside from them could understand. 

Professor Snape became pleasant to be around - but not just during lessons. He offered to teach her everything he knew about potions, he made her the new owner of the instructions book that once belonged to the 'Half-Blood Prince' and taught her both Occlumency and Legilimency. 

Jasmine couldn’t help but smile a little when she remembered how after one particularly horrible private lesson, she had been so worn out that she couldn’t walk up to her dorm anymore and Professor Snape allowed her to sleep in his bed while he stayed on the couch. Shortly after he had revealed a few parts of the past he had shared with Lily to her, Snape became famous for being the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. 

Yes, even after Snape had killed Professor Dumbledore in front of her eyes and everyone lost their faith in him, she never stopped believing in the good buried deep inside of him. She earned herself a lot of scolding and frowns from the members of the Order and especially her two best friends. 

"Jas ...," Snape croaked. 

"I‘m here," Jasmine replied hastily and added more pressure to the bleeding snake bite, the blood wouldn’t stop and the girl wished for nothing but the ability to perform healing spells. 

"Don‘t. Cry." 

Two words that threw Jasmine over the edge and right into a deep pit full of tears. She broke out into heavy sobbing once it dawned on her that Severus would die. He would be gone. He was leaving her. _"Everyone leaves you, I told you so,"_ a voice in her head whispered. 

"No, you can‘t! You‘ve been through worse! You can‘t leave me! Not now!" Jasmine shook the man‘s body to stop him from closing his eyes. If he closes them it‘s over, no, she wasn’t going to let that happen. Maybe there was still hope, there was, after all, always hope, right? 

"Jas, be quiet." Severus reached out with his shaky hand and placed it on her back. Jasmine gasped for breath, her nose was running so horribly that it stopped her from breathing. She rested her head on his chest and for a moment she heard nothing but his heartbeat. 

It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. 

Slowly, but sooner than she had hoped, the heartbeat grew weaker and weaker with every passing second. Jasmine felt his hand stroke through her hair, she knew how much he loved it, it was Snape who had told her that her mother‘s hair had felt just the same. 

"The doe ..." Jasmine barely heard his voice, but she looked up from his chest to listen closer. "It was me." 

"So my mother never-" 

"No." 

Something died inside Jasmine at that moment. She stared into Severus‘ dark eyes and saw the bit of light in them fade away. There was nothing she could do anymore. This was the end. They had reached a dead point and now there was no magical trick or wonder to drag them out of this hell. 

"Until next time," Snape whispered through pursed lips and moments later his eyes went blank and the last breath of life left his body. 

Jasmine never knew her lungs would be powerful enough to scream so loud. She wished there were enough tears left inside her to drown herself in, but when she looked back at the corpse of the man she had grown to ... love so dearly, she remembered the reason why he had fought so bravely for her. 

She was the Chosen One. There was no time to mourn anymore, Severus had not died in vain. Jasmine stood up with all the strength she had left and dragged herself out of this terrible place. 

Jasmine thought about Voldemort. She thought about fighting him. She thought about dying at his hands to save the world. Then she thought about seeing Severus and her parents again. 

She promised herself to die smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I really wanted to get this idea out of my head - and maybe I also really wanted to write something that wasn‘t total smut. (Don‘t worry, after this it‘s back to the usual dirty stories.) ~
> 
> I‘d love to hear some opinions about it, feel free to comment <3 Let me know about any major errors.


End file.
